


The Weird Guy Next Door

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Shower Situations, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Sam moved to his first apartment a while ago, finally alone and really enjoying it. That is, until he has a job interview and his shower stops working. There's only one other person he can ask, which is the weird neighbor next door he has never seen before.





	The Weird Guy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my lovely friend Briefly and kinda got out of hand XD

Sam never thought living on his own would make his life easier, so he wasn’t really surprised when he found out his new apartment wasn’t as perfect as he thought. Sometimes the windows wouldn’t close right and he had to use two blankets at night, sometimes the water wouldn’t heat up properly; nothing that really annoyed him enough to get mad about it. His neighbors made up for that mostly, so in the end it was all good. Above him lived a lovely old lady, who had brought him cookies and pie more than once already, and below him was a young family with a small girl that always looked up at him as if he was the incarnation of a god when they met - how could he not like it here?

There was only one neighbor Sam had never met before and that was the one right next to him. All the other neighbors were telling him to stay away from this guy, because apparently he was weird and dangerous, but Sam had no idea if it was true or not. He had never seen the guy, nor even noticed he was real to be honest. As far as Sam knew, L. Milton could be a unicorn. He didn’t really care, even though he was a little curious himself, but if the guy wanted to be left alone he wouldn’t bother him. Sam had enough going on in his own life, he really didn’t need to be nosy about other people.

That was, until the day he had his new job interview though. He had been on his usual morning run through the park nearby and was about to take a well needed shower, when all he heard was a gargling sound coming from the wall. He squinted his eyes at the shower head, hitting it with his hand and commanding it to work, but the only response he got was a single squint of water in his face, then everything went silent again.

“Damn, perfect timing…” Sam groaned and stepped out of the shower, taking his towel and wrapping it around his waist. This wasn’t good. He stank like hell and his hair looked like a mess; how was he supposed to get this job if he looked like this?

Sam knew the lady from upstairs was on vacation with her daughter and the family below him had just left to start their day too, he had seen them during his run. So, what now? Calling the janitor would take hours, Sam had done that before already, so there was really only one thing he was able to try if he didn’t want to blow up his interview. He had to ask his direct neighbor.

It took Sam five whole minutes to summon the courage to actually do what he had to do. He put on a shirt and clean sweatpants, not really wanting to walk over in a towel, and left his apartment with a dull feeling in his stomach. What if the guy wasn’t home? Or, even worse, if he really was some kind of crazy psycho?

“Come on, Sam,” he motivated himself and straightened his posture. “He won’t be that bad. He’s just a loner probably.”

Sam rang the doorbell, praying to not be shot right at the spot, and waited. For a while, it seemed to be completely silent, but then he suddenly heard a low growl and heavy steps coming towards him. When the door was opened he held his breath, expecting the worst.

“What?” A grumpy and visibly tired guy had opened the door, glaring at him out of half-closed eyes. He looked as if Sam had just woken him up, which was weird considering it was already past nine. His dirty blond hair was sticking into all possible directions and Sam guessed he was thirty, maybe thirty-two at best; rather tall and broad and not bad looking at all. He really had no idea why the other neighbors talked about him as if he was dangerous.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said in the friendliest and most apologizing voice he had. “I didn’t mean to disturb you, but my shower just died on me and I really need to take one. I have a job interview later and I can’t -”

The guy held up a hand, groaned again and then stepped to the side. Sam blinked confused.

“Come in, but stop talking, for god’s sake!” the guy said and held his head as he closed the door behind Sam. “Just…. take your shower and don’t rob me.”

Sam was completely dumbfounded when the man simply walked away from him. The blond stumbled over to a big leather couch, letting himself fall onto it as soon as his knees his the furniture. It was almost amusing how he was knocked out immediately and for a moment Sam just stood there, wondering what the hell was going on and if this was some kind of joke, but the guy didn’t move again.

“That’s weird,” Sam mumbled and looked around. He realized that he had no clue where the bathroom was and he didn’t really plan to sneak around this guy’s apartment. Still, he had to get this shower and so he curiously peeked into the first room he found, which turned out to be the bedroom. The second door was the bathroom luckily, but once again Sam was surprised.

This bathroom looked nothing like he had expected. Every counter, including the small shelves in the bathtub, were full of various bathroom products. Sam spotted at least five expensive shampoos, a lot of conditioners, soaps and even a whole box full of colorful balls that he was sure were bath bombs. He took one into his hands and smelled it, immediately recognizing the lovely scent of lavender. Sam carefully put the ball back into the box, nodding approvingly, and decided to stop snooping around and hurry with the shower.

He was sure this was the best shower he had ever had in his life. Behind the shower curtain, Sam had spotted even more bottles, including one with his favorite scent: cocoa butter and vanilla. It felt like heaven when he washed his hair and the soft foam ran over his back, he was very tempted to wash them again, if only for the amazing feeling. He remembered this wasn’t his own shower though, so he resisted the urge and instead continued to clean himself quickly.

Sam took about twenty minutes until he left the shower again, feeling like a new human and very relieved to not miss his interview. He quickly dried himself up before slipping back into his clothes and then rubbed his hair until most of the water was gone. To not leave a mess, Sam made sure to drape the towels he used over the shower bar neatly and rearranged the bottles he had used. After all, he was not a barbarian and would hate to cause his neighbor any trouble.

He came out of the bathroom, walked back to where his neighbor had apparently fallen asleep again, and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for the shower,” Sam said friendly and the guy on the couch moved slowly, pushing himself up. When he turned around Sam continued with a smile. “I really needed that, it was perfect.”

For a long moment the blond stared at Sam, his eyes slowly widening and his jaw dropping more and more every second. He didn’t know what was going on, but he tried keeping his smile up and not make this even more awkward than it already was.

“Holy shit…” the guy eventually muttered, running a hand through his hair. “How much did I drink last night?”

“Excuse me?” Sam blinked, now even more confused than before. He had no idea what was going on right now.

His neighbor eyed him closely, from head to toes, and Sam swore he was blushing under this gaze - not exactly uncomfortable, but very intense. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt a silly smile on his face, but it was definitely there.

“I’m sorry, I keep waking you up,” he said a little ashamed and scratched his head. “I’ll go now, thanks again for letting me use your shower.”

“Yeah…” the blond tilted his head a little, which somehow kept Sam in place. “Who are you?”

“Um… your neighbor?” Damn, why did he keep blushing like an idiot? “My shower broke, remember?”

“So… I didn’t bring you home last night?”

Sam snorted. He had expected anything, but not that.

“I hate to disappoint you, but you didn’t,” he eventually said, chuckling.

“What a shame,” the guy shrugged and let out a big yawn. He stretched himself on the couch before getting up, bracing his hips and looking at Sam.

“Anyways,” Sam muttered and forced himself to look back. This guy’s eyes were distracting, the cold and deep blue were too much for this early hour for him. “I gotta go, the interview is waiting. Thank you again, really. You helped me out so much!”

“Anytime,” the man waved his hand, smiling the most handsome smile Sam had ever seen. It immediately made his cheeks feel hot again. “Good luck with your interview…?”

“Sam,” Sam said with a smile and held out his hand. “I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam. You can call me Luce.” Luce took Sam’s hand and shook it firmly.

“And that’s short for?”

“Lucifer,” the blond winked and Sam didn’t know if it was a joke or not. Sadly he had no time to ask, it was getting late already and he had to be on time.

“Alright, thanks again, Luce. I’ll have to leave, sorry!”

Luce nodded and opened the door for Sam, who gave him a thankful and apologizing smile and rushed back to his own apartment. The younger one couldn’t help but smile while he got dressed and dried his hair. Something about Luce had this effect on him and he had no idea what it was, but he knew for sure that this guy was not dangerous. In fact, he was pretty good looking for his age and Sam told himself he would thank him properly later.

——-

Sam left the lawyer’s office where he had his interview with his feet barely touching the ground. He couldn’t believe that everything went so well and that he had gotten the position, but he had the contract in his hand, so this was apparently not a dream. On his whole way home he was barely taking in any of his surroundings, still so thrilled and full of endorphin, making everything feel completely unreal.

Halfway on his way, Sam walked past a bakery and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He decided to celebrate his new job and went inside to get one of the pies they offered. It wasn’t the first time he got one from this place and he knew they were delicious, but today he had an actual reason to get one and didn’t just do it because he was told to. When he walked out of the bakery with the pie in his hands, a new idea came to him and he couldn’t say that it was a bad one. Maybe Luce would be happy about some pie? After all, it was only thanks to him that Sam had gotten this job. He would be a pretty bad neighbor if he didn’t pay him back for that.

With his new plan and even more excited than before, Sam made the rest of his way home in record time. He debated whether or not he should change into some more comfortable clothes, but he really didn’t want to bother wasting any time, so he simply walked up to Luce’s door and rang.

Again, it took a while before the door was opened and again he was greeted with a grumpy ‘What now?’ and a very sleepy face. It didn’t wipe away his smile though.

“Surprise!” Sam said and held up the pie in his hands. “I got the job!”

Luce’s expression changed from annoyed to completely baffled and confused.

“What?” he asked again, as if he had lost all other words.

“I woke you up again, didn’t I?” Sam asked a little ashamed and gave the other an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, I just wanted to pay you back somehow because I got the job, thanks to you letting me use your shower.”

“Wow…” Luce said and ran a hand over his forehead. “Just wow…”

“Should I… leave?”

“No, god no,” Lucifer shook his head as if to wake himself up, then looking back at Sam. “Just… let me get a coffee. Come in, sit down somewhere, I need to-”

Sam didn’t find out what Luce needed to do, the other had walked away from the door already, muttering something under his breath, so he stepped inside and closed the door, before looking for a spot to sit. He found a leather chair that looked comfortable and occupied it, carefully putting down the pie on the table. It took Luce about ten minutes to come back and when he did, he had two mugs of steaming coffee on plates in his hands and two forks in his mouth. Sam quickly jumped up and took the plates from him so they wouldn’t fall down, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” he said and they both sat back down. “I must be so annoying waking you up all the time, it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Forget it,” Luce yawned and then took a sip from his coffee. “I’m just not used to being awake so early, that’s all.”

“You’re a night owl then, huh?” Sam chuckled and opened the box with the pie. It was already cut, so he carefully took a piece of it and put it on Luce’s plate, then repeated the same for himself.

“Yeah, kinda,” Luce shrugged, his attention now on the pie in front of him. “Happens when you work at a casino.”

“You do? That’s cool. Is that why people around here say you’re weird?”

Luce raised a brow and gave Sam a warning glare, to which the younger one swallowed audibly.

“I mean… not weird as in weird, but…”

“I know what they say,” Luce huffed. He turned back around and tried a piece of pie, nodding in approval before getting another. “They’re scared of me, that’s all.”

“Why would they be scared of you?” Sam didn’t understand. There was nothing scary about Luce, maybe apart from his grumpiness.

“Let’s switch the topic, okay?” Luce suggested and shook his head. “You said you got the job? What job is it?”

Sam was surprised by the sudden change of topic, but quickly adapted because he was still very hyped about what had happened.

“It’s a position for a lawyer’s assistant,” he said proudly and smiled. “I’ll start next week!”

“Wow, you’re one of the smart ones then, I see,” Luce smiled and leaned back. “Good looking and smart, that’s quite a bit.”

Sam could feel his face heating up again and lowered his gaze a little. He had no idea why Luce would say he was good looking, but it was kind of flattering.

“And apparently shy, too,” Luce added with amusement in his voice. “Now I’m really disappointed I didn’t take you home last night.”

At this, Sam let out a laugh and forced himself to look up.

“Please, I’m not the type for that,” he stated, trying his best to not show Luce that he was feeling very weird himself now. “I’m a nerd, no one hooks up with a nerd.”

Luce shrugged and gave him a knowing smile.

“If you say so.”

“I do,” Sam was determined to not show that he was flustered and tried switching the topic. “So, you work at the casino, yes? What are you doing there? barkeeping?”

“Black jack,” Luce grinned mischievously. “I’m the dealer.”

“Wow that’s cool,” Sam was surprised. “My brother loves black jack, always loses half his paycheck when he’s drunk,” he added with a laugh.

“Not a good player then. Do you play?”

“Never tried it to be honest,” Sam shrugged. “I like playing safe, not risking an empty stomach for a week, you know?”

“Makes sense,” Luce smiled. “But if you ever wanna try, I can teach you.”

“Maybe,” Sam chuckled.

They had both finished their pie by now and Sam’s coffee was almost gone too, when Luce yawned again behind his hand. He immediately felt bad for waking him up two times already and gave him a concerned glance.

“You look pretty tired, do you want to go back to sleep?” he asked. “I can leave, no problem.”

Lucifer stretched his arms again, suppressing another yawn.

“You can stay too, if you want to, my bed is big enough,” he suggested, to which he earned a curious glare from Sam.

“Not on the second date,” the brunet huffed with a smirk.

“Too bad,” Luce shrugged. “Okay, how about we have dinner tonight? I’ll invite you. To celebrate your new job properly.”

Now Sam was very surprised.

“You don’t have to do that, seriously,” Sam mumbled, but Luce shook his head.

“It would be my pleasure,” he smiled. “Just give a few more hours of sleep.”

“Okay, yeah…” Sam didn’t know what to say to not sound rude and to be honest he wasn’t appalled by the idea at all.

“Alright, guess we have a date then,” Lucifer looked utterly happy suddenly and jumped up. “I’ll pick you up around six, okay?”

“Sure, I’ll be ready,” Sam smiled and took the hand Luce offered him to get up too. It was impossible not to smile at how happy Luce looked and he really seemed like a nice guy, so dinner wouldn’t hurt, right?

Luce brought Sam over to the door, still smiling and for some reason his smile was extremely contagious. Sam couldn’t fight the urge to smile himself.

“I can’t wait for tonight,” Luce said after Sam stepped out of his apartment and the younger one turned around again.

“You know, I can’t either,” he chuckled. “See you later, Luce.”

“You bet,” Luce winked and closed the door.

Sam took a few minutes to collect himself and to process the fact that he was actually about to have a date tonight, with a guy he just met. Somehow, he was really excited though. It had been a while since his last date - and it surely wasn’t with such a handsome guy - and he was curious what this would lead to. One thing he knew already at least, this day was getting better every minute.


End file.
